1. Field the Invention
The present invention generally relates to devices for hanging items of clothing in a limited space, and more particularly, to a pants/skirts closet rack.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Attempts have been made in the past to design closet racks, which would achieve good results in the adaptability to limited spaces, in their simplicity and price. Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 5,5785,184, issued Jul. 28, 1998 and granted to Metselaar for a “STAND WITH HANGERS FOR ITEMS OF CLOTHING” describes a self supporting device. The device comprises laterally projecting extension arms that are received in bearings for rotation. Metselaar's stand has a main disadvantage which resides in the use of cantilevered arms that affects the stability and structural rigidity of the stand. U.S. Pat. No. 5,535,896, issued Jul. 16, 1996 and granted to Morgan, Sr. for a “HANGING APPARATUS FOR MULTIPLE TROUSERS” refers to an apparatus using a multiplicity of pivotal rods or dowels for hanging trousers or/and skirts. An elongated base, mounted on a vertical wall, supports the pivotal rods which are pivotally mounted, one atop the other. Any garment may be accessed by swinging all of the garments above it to one side and all of the garments below it to another side of the bar, leaving the garment free on its rod. As can be seen from the foregoing succinct description, the hanging apparatus is operationally relatively complicated and lacks an appropriate stability and rigidity.
There are also available on the market several pants racks: REV-A-SHELF (www.rev-a-shelf.com); ROCKLER (www.rockler.com); SEEMANS (www.seemans.co.uk); HAMMACHER SCHLEMMER (www.hammacher.com); and HARDWARE HUT (www.thehardwarehut.com). The applicants believe that none of these items anticipate nor render obvious the submitted pants/skirts closet rack.